Archon Muck
by LightningFedByKerosene
Summary: This is the story of an archon brought into The Rebellion to fight the New Conclave. It takes place far in Starcraft's future.My first fanfic so not too many flames please! R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft or anything that has to do with Blizzard.

"What are you human? You are a weapon of war! You have no family! You have no friends! You are a war! Step into line weaklings! You are not little zealots anymore! You are not foot soldiers! You are the ultimate form of life! Act like it!"

That was the first thing I ever heard. I say I instead of we because since I fused with my Kaladin Noranth (my soul match). I am an archon. The ultimate form of existence. I am able to make a ball of psi energy large enough to explode into a psionic wave strong enough to destroy what you humans call a "city". It has been done. Once an archon has entered the Psi Rage they could destroy Aiur in their fury. This is the story of how I joined the rebellion.

Anything you know about the world of Starcraft, throw it out the window. This takes place ten thousand years after the first defeat of Aiur. Shakuras is now a governorate of the New Conclave. The Dark Templar race holds places in the New Conclave as well as the Shakuras Free Senate. The dark archons have been let to live among the high society, being given gifts for their sacrifice. Us archons have been sent to live in the streets, blamed for lost wars, thousands dead, and our perverted outlook on nature. We are immortal. If a human shot me with a gun the gun would suddenly melt. This is because I am not my own being. I am psi energy and with my power comes a price. I am muck. Dirty, dead to all society. For all the archons who remember their lives before, we ask ourselves why we ever look back. Then we walk outside, forgetting the Celestial Singar. (The cloaks we must wear over our psi energy to hide it.) We live in barracks at the bottom of the city. And I mean _bottom_. We are surrounded by people who have disgraced themselves so much that they were thrown out of whatever Care Home they were in. The dark archons are advertised as being dumb as the muck the archons walk on, only able to follow orders and use their abilities. We archons are advertised as the muck you walk on that can talk back to you and blow your head off. I mean clear off. When I visited Earth it was horrible and even my cloak couldn't block me from the intense feelings of hate coming from those humans. Only one human was not emanating an aura of hate and deceit. A little girl, less than four human years old, and not having the fear of archons all rich young humans have, so she did not cringe at the sight of me. She clung to my "body" and eventually, after hours of nagging and badgering, came home with me to Aiur. The Kinsar (sergeant) didn't care that I had brought a human child with me, he was an archon, and he knew the pain of having someone in your life that didn't recoil at the very sight of you. My name is Silark Mindar Jallian, and I am probably the only archon to be known by something other than my formal name. That name is... Daddy. The little human girl soon became familiar with the archons around the barracks and it was a common sight to see her "speaking" with them. All archons share a bond you see, so they were all her foster fathers and mothers, it was just that I was number one in her mind. I learned how to form a human mouth with my mind, and I taught Kira (that's what we named her) how to speak Milart, the common language of Aiur. She learned fast and we soon had nothing much left to teach her other than the human languages, so we did. She spoke every language on Earth, literally. I will now start my journal readings.

Earth date: January 27th, 16492

Aiur date: Maksiran 1st, 1000000000

Today was the first day of an entirely new year! Kira also finally got the hang of speaking Arabic, the last of the thousands of languages on Earth. It took her four Aiur years, or 7 Earth years to learn them all. She has become one of us. She isn't really one of us in the way that she's a gigantic floating ball of energy, but she has had her life extended into infinity, and we have engineered her body so that she may find what year's body she likes the most, then she will be that way forever. I have finally mastered the art of making a face and body for her to feel and see. She has even gained some of the senses of the archons, like the power to gather, and her eyes see in every spectrum known to any of the three sentient species known to the universe. Coincidently she has become extremely intelligent, as have all archon-like life forms or archons. Yesterday she managed to make her first new body! She became a Templar, one like I was a long, long time ago. She was female, and beautiful. I became bombarded by my two parallel lives. One male, and one female. It hurt to think of my lives before I had merged, but I said nothing and made no sign that I had felt anything at all. Kira is learning to shape-shift now and I must say, she is very good at it. If I didn't know she was human I would get her a DNA test.

Earth date: March 15th 16500

Aiur Date: Silakth 1st 1000000006

Kira has mastered her shape shifting to an extent that rivals those of the Conclave, we have taught her well, us archons. The Kinsar has finally gotten used to seeing an actual human walking around the barracks. Kira has finally reached her final training level. The ability to become a dark archon. To become an archon is easy, you simply lose yourself in your feelings and poof, and someone with enough psi can easily become an archon. A dark archon is a different matter. No one has ever attempted it because well, it is supposedly the only shape-change to be impossible. But Kira has so much psi now she could make a psi ball big enough to blow up Tarsonis! I don't know whether I should let her out into the world now, before she becomes a true terror to the people of Aiur. I still think she should complete her training.

Earth date: June 24th 16501

Aiur Date: Silakth 300th 1000000008

Kira has become the greatest of us all. The human who can actually shape-shift and use the psi powers or actual abilities of whatever she can shift into. I am scared for her, and so are the other archons. We must now teach her the one ability we never thought she would need. How to be inconspicuous. Her ability to shape-shift anything that has a life force has proven to be her most developed ability, but she can still destroy like an archon, or use whatever weapons she has in the forms she shifts to. She is not bigheaded, for we have taught her humility, for all is weak before the eyes of Adun. My fears are finally becoming foolish, and for once, I think perhaps Kira should explore the city.

Earth date: January 22nd 16502

Aiur date: Iral 233rd 1000000009

Today is the day. Kira will soon venture out into the Upper Levels of the city to see what real people act like, instead of the archons who she has grown up with. She has become what some humans call "streetwise" and any thief attempting to steal or money cards will immediately be rewarded with the loss of whatever fingers or appendages they tried to use. We have shape-shifted into various forms to put her through common scenarios, and have informed her of the unsavory personalities of some of the other sentient life. She is now thirteen Earth years old, and yet she seems to be more grown up than any other human adult. Her intellect is that of a thousand year old archon, and her psi manipulation is better than even the specters of the Terran military. Many things will come easily, but I will not enter my rest phase easily this night.

Earth date: January 23rd 16502

Aiur date: Iral 234th 1000000009

She has returned! The errands we assigned her, such as finding shops or talking to some of our old friends have all proven successful and the news nets have no talk of a human with psi abilities, so our secret is safe. She did not become angry and foolishly display her power, or even show that she was not a Terran tourist looking for thrills on another planet. She is now an adult in my eyes, and her freedom to move about the city will never be confined again.

Earth date: April 26th 16506

Aiur date: Sien 1st 1000000013

An anomaly has occurred in the Aiur and Earth dates so recently. For the first time in three millennia, four years on Earth have been four years on Aiur. The news nets are filled with crazed "Year Parties" and it has been total havoc in the Upper Levels. Kira came home late tonight with news of a group she has met. They call themselves the Rebellion.


End file.
